


Sex

by Anonymous



Category: sex - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have sex
Relationships: Furry/minor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Sex

Cookie had a problem with touching things. 

Especially things that didn't belong to him.

Everybody in the SMP knew about it. Cookie always seemingly found his way into things he shouldn't have been in, whether he intended to or not. Like that one time in 4rh grade when he was snooping through Jenny Crawford's locker and found a love letter meant for himself. Or that other time where he accidentally found his best friend's porn stash.

But he was older now, 2 years out of highschool, he knew better. However, his friends kept their guards up whenever he was around something that could traumatize him or theirself. Thats why, when they went on a huge trip to the nearest beach, everyone was sure to keep their suitcase under figurative (or even literal) lock and key.

Especially Schlatt.

Schlatt seemed to take every precaution to make his belongings Cookie-proof. Going as far as to lock his suitcase with a passcode AND purchase a safe. Schlatt had been unlucky, picking the short straw and having to stay in a room with Cookie. Sure he was his best friend but he was annoying. Super annoying. When he was a kid, staying up all night wasn't out of the picture, but now he was a 20-year-old college student. He needed sleep.

The need for sleep rang through his head as he watched his best friend screaming the lyrics to some Avenue Q song into a toilet plunger at 4 am. Schlatt rubbed his eyes sleepily as Cookie dropped the plunger and bowed. "Go ahead, you can clap!" Cookie joked. Schlatt just rolled his eyes and groaned, falling back onto his pillow and wishing he had roomed with Dream or Techno or... anybody else.

"Okay now you can sleep. I've got no more energy left." Cookie fake yawned, catapulting into the pile of blankets and pillows he had assembled on the floor. "Sorry for taking the bed." Schlatt whispered as he turned off the lamp on the bedside table. "No no its fine, Schlatt needs his beauty sleep." He could hear Schlatt groan before he even did, settling down on the cheap hotel pillows.

It wasnt very comfortable at all. He fidgeted for a few minutes before he heard Schlatt begin to softly snore. He let out a small "aww" sound before getting to his knees and surveying the room around him. Hmm, what to do what to do? Aw yes, the safe! Schlatt was very organized, so he must've hidden the password somewhere in case he forgot. Where he hid it was a different story.

Schlatt mostly hid stuff in his sock-and-underwear drawer but there wasnt one of those in the hotel. So he simply checked everything with a door before finding a slip of paper with two passcodes inside the closet. Cookie perked up, racing over to open the safe before opening the padlock on Schlatt's suitcase. He giggled quietly to himself, using the dim glow of his phone flashlight to find his way to the bathroom.

He shut the door before turning on the lights. He blinked a few times before unzipping the suitcase, half-expecting more protection. Schlatt had already stored away most of his clothes in the dresser, so all that was left in the suitcase was a few pairs of swimtrunks. Cookie's smile widened at a pair of rainbow swimtrunks, they reminded him of a pair of shorts he used to own. He didn't know why he remembered that specific pair, but he did.

Two bags that were probably full of essentials sat in the back underneath the clothes. He opened the one covered in flamingo-print first, smirking. It had some travel-sized bottles of lotion, shampoo, boring stuff. He tossed the bag aside, opting instead for the black satin drawstring bag. The material felt nice in Cookie's hands. He hoped something interesting would be inside, but there was nothing.

A travel-sized something-or-other and a box of whatever-it-was. He didnt pay attention. At the bottom of the bag, though, a weirdly shaped item met his hand. Cookie wrapped his thin fingers around it and pulled it out slowly before gasping in realisation. It was a shiny black buttplug. Cookie burst into laughter before throwing the item across the room. Now that was interesting! Cookie continued to look through the back, finding a string of anal beads.

Cookie covered his mouth to suppress a giggle before realising there those hands had just been and pulling away. He took a second to examine the box and bottle. Of course. Of fucking course. Lube and condoms. Cookie basked in the realisation that Schlatt just casually carried sex toys with him. That must've been a real interesting conversation between him and TSA.

Who was Schlatt even planning to fuck on this trip? Maybe he and Minx were having a secret fling behind his back. Cookie was knocked out of his hilarious fantasies by a pounding on the door. "Cookie please hurry up I have to pee bad." Oh shit oh fuck. Cookie scrambled to put all the items back in the suitcase, already planning his speech about how he'd never look through Schlatt's things again.

"Im coming in Cookie I cant ho-" Schlatt opened the door only to see cookie on the floor, anal beads in his hand and a scared look on his face. Cookies heart quickened. "Please don't be mad at me, I was just lookin for... bandaids."

Much to Cookie's surprise, Schlatt didn't burst into anger. In fact, tears were streaming down his face. He ripped the object from Cookie's hands and returned them to the bag. "I promise they aren't mine. My mom- I mean girlfriend- must've put them in there or... something." Schlatt cut himself off by an onslaught of uncharacteristic tears, falling to the floor beside Cookie. "Please just don't tell anybody you saw this. Or saw me crying because of it.

Cookie frowned, crawling over a bit to Schlatt. "Hey it was my fault! I snuck into your private stuff. You shouldn't feel ashamed about... stuff like.. that. It's natural." Schlatt huffed a bit, wiping some of his tears. "What all did you see? You just found this bag right?" He asked, sulking. "There was more than one bag?"

"NO! Uh no there wasn't.. please dont tell anybody else about this." 

"Oh no Schlatt I would ne-"

"BECAUSE IM WILLING TO PAY YOU! How's 20? 50? I have a job..."

"50 dollar-? Schlatt no its fine! I wont tell anybody I promise and I dont need money... butyoushouldgivememoneylikejustincaseorwhatever."

Jschlatt leaned into Cookies shoulder, sitting their silently as Cookie rubbed some comforting circles onto the boys back. "It must be pretty embaressing for me to find your mom's secret stache of dildos." Cookie lightly jested, causing a breathy laugh from the shorter boy. "I still have to pee." He whispered, Cookie jumping to his feet and exiting the bathroom.

There was a bit of tension between them the next day. Cookie couldn't help but notice Schlatt sending him glances from across the table when the gang went out for ice cream. Embarrassment painted his masculine face, increasing everytime him and Cookie's eyes met. Cookie watched in delight as Jschlatt finished off his raspberry ice cream. His pink tongue glided across the sweet treat, coating it and his chin in rivulets of sticky syrup. He wiggled a bit uncomfortably in his chair. Ever since yesterday, he had become hyperaware of everything the man did.

It was torture to watch Schlatt engaging in such sinful acts with an ice cream cone. He couldn't help but wish he was in it's place. However, he shook off any inappropriate thought that came to his mind, opting instead for a foul joke. "Man Schlatt dontcha think you're enjoying that ice cream a bit too much."

Schlatt shot him a familiar gaze of anger, similar to all the ones before. The same one that always marched onto his face whenever Cookie pulled a sick joke like that. "You better be glad its not a fucking popsicle." Schlatt teased, his brow furrowing, "Because you wouldn't be so confident then." It took every ounce of Cookie's willpower to not order a popsicle at that fucking second.

Conversation betwen the rest of the gang continued onwards. Sometimes, Cookie decided to poke his head in and offer an unfunny joke or two, but it was mostly quiet on his end. But when the conversation was drifting to something very uninteresting, he wanted to leave. He shot Schlatt a glance to see he agreed but instead came to find bright brown eyes hidden behind a curtain of eyelid. "Hey you fuckers bored the furry to sleep." Cookie whispered. The group quieted down and turned to look at the tall male, who was shaken awake by the silence.

"C'mon sleepy head lets get you to the hotel." Schlatt nodded drowsily at Cookie's suggestion. Cookie excused them as the took Schlatt by the arm and escorted them out of the ice cream parlor. Schlatt's head lay on Cookie's shoulder as they walked to the hotel. Cookie stopped when he heard George yelling from behind. "You can just take my bike ill walk later." He called. Of course that gay owned a bike. Cookie flashed an okay symbol as he pulled Schlatt to his bike.

He could feel Schlatt snuggle up against his back, arms wrapped tight around his waist as he cycled off. Adorable snores radiated from his slightly open mouth, dampening an unknowing Cookie's back with drool. When they arrived at the hotel, Schlatt was completely out. Cookie sighed and lifted the large man, with was hard enough because he was small, and walked him inside carefully. He draped the man on the bed.

"Night Furry" Cookie muttered as he walked away, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his arm and a tiny pathetic whine. "You go back, I'll stay here." A tired Schlatt whimpered, grip loosening from the taller boys arm as he flipped around. "Yeah so I can get back 'n wake you up. Ill stay, could use a nap anyways." Schlatt shook his head vehemently, shoving Cookie out of the way. "You need to go!"

Cookie gasped outlandishly at the boy. "Well if you want me gone that badly why didnt you just say so!" He said in his worst British accent before pirouetting out of the room. Cookie didnt wanna bike all the way back, however. Plus, he wanted to see what was so important that he had to miss out on. So, instead of just leaving, he snaked down the door and sat on the hotel hallway floor.

He could only hear silence on the other side of the door for about 2 minutes. He debated if he should leave or just go to sleep until he heard something inside. The familiar sound of the safe being unlocked, followed by rummaging through bags. He wondered why Schlatt needed swimtrunks to sleep, then it dawned on him.

He burst through the door. "NO MASTURBATION ALLOWED! NOT IN MY CHRISTIAN HOTEL ROOM!" He saw Schlatt with a pocket pussy, jerking himself off on the bed. His hands flew to his eyes. "WHY DID I WALK IN? AM I DUMB?" He tried to walk out of the door but he backed into the wall, then he tried again and he backed into the doorframe. "fUCK ME WITH A TOOTHBRUSH! WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING"

Schlatt giggled, walking over and pinning Cookie against the wall. Cookie gulped, trying to avoid the hard dick poking him in the thigh. He stared into Schlatt's eyes as he slid his hands down his waist. Feeling the warmth appearing on his cheeks, I tightened his grip around his back. He smiled softly, whispering quietly in his ear.

"So you're a virgin, darling?"

He bit his lip softly, nodding. He could feel his hands slide down from his waist to his ass. He gently squeezed which caused him to let out a small breathy noise.

"Do you want to change that?" Schlatt softly giggled, his voice consumed by a thick blanket of lust. That sent shivers down his spine, and he made a tiny sound.

"Yes sir."

His breath was quiet and labored, which caused Schlatt to emit a small growl. "I like that, you saying sir I mean. You're so gorgeous."

His fingers found his jaw, tilting his head upwards. The two made eye contact once again, causing a surge of energy and arousal to travel through Cookie's body and down to his pants. Schlatt noticed, rubbing his thighs gently against the bulge in Cookie's pants.

He was expecting him to remove his fingers from his jaw, but instead he didn't lift them. He just travelled the soft digits down his neck, stroking softly against his adams apple. He could feel his eyes close as a soft moan exited his lips.

"Sir, choke me."

"What put you in the position to be giving orders, and to me? Your master. Im above you, and I decide what you get and when you get it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now ask that question again, emphasis on the ask."

He breathed softly and slowly, allowing his heart rate to go down before he brought it up even higher. "Please.. choke me sir." He repeated, feeling his pants get tighter around his crotch. 

He giggled, licking a line from his to hie collarbone before latching one of his strong hands against his throat. He pressed right against his carotid arteries. He huffed, breathing out a quiet moan.

"Fuck~."

"Shhh, baby, that's a naughty word."

"Don't treat me like a child. Im not a child." He giggled despite himself, grasping his arm with his hands as he tightened his grip on his throat. "I treat you how I want you to be treated. I wont stop even if you ask."

"Sir, Im sorry, please... touch me!"

His voice was loud, almost a shout. It rang through the whole bedroom but he was too far gone to notice nor care. Rough hands slipped his coat off his body onto the floor. Schlatt ran his fingers down the front of his shirt, skillfully unbuttoning it without removing his eyes from Cookies.


End file.
